Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 Happy ending
by Haruno Hikari-Chan
Summary: perang dunia dhinobi ke-4 dimulai para kage bersiap melawan para juubi dan terakhir apakah berakhir Happy ending atau Sad ending / SasuSaku,NaruHina...


Akhirnya para kage pun sudah sampai dimana perang dunia shinobi berada,para kage menghampiri kawanan shinobi yang sedang bertaruh melawan para juubi, tsunade dan orochimaru menghampiri tempat murid kesayanganya berada

"bagus…! sakura,kau akhirnya bisa mengaktifkan segel byakugou itu,kau memang murid yang cerdas tak salah aku memilih mu sebagai murid didikanku"tatapanya masih mengarah kearah para juubi

"ini juga berkat Tsunade-sama yang mengajariku tentang jurus jurus mode senju,tsunade-sama bukanya sedari tadi dengan para kage,sekarang mereka ada dimana?"sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan

"mereka sedang mengumpulkan chakra dahulu,mereka cukup terluka parah karena melawan Madara"pandangan Tsunade beralih kepada sosok pemuda dengan rambur mencuat dan baju berlambangkan uchiha"heh..akhirnya dia datang juga,sakura sejak kapan _bocah tengik _itu kemari"dengan pandangan tak suka

Sakura mengernyit heran "magsud Tsunade-sama sasuke-kun"tsunade merespon dengan mengangkukkan kepalanya tegas

"dia datang sudah lumayan lama, dan berpihak pada aliansi shinobi"ucap sakura mukanya menampakkan wajah tegas dan datar

Tsunade mengalihkan arah menghadap kearah murid kesayanganya

"apakah kau masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya"gadis itu hanya membelalakan matanya dan mengernyit kepada tsunade

"Gomenasai Tsunade-sama sebaiknya sekarang tidak membahas tentang hal itu" sambil tersenyum tipis tetapi dipaksakan tsunade melihat mata murid didikanya meredup.

"OE SAKURA-CHAN"naruto berteriak melopat kea rah katsuyu

"ada apa naruto"sakura hanya menaikkan alisnya heran

"aku sudah membuat strategi untuk melawan juubi,karena tadi api amaterasu sasuke tidak berhasil melampauinya jadi sekarang yang pertama kali menyerang kalian berdua dahulu memakai tenaga monster kalian kemudia aku memakai _rasengan shuriken _dan terakhir sasuke melawanya dengan _susano'o _Wakatta"

sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah sakura,dan kemudian ia menghampiri sasuke.

"OE~SASUKE"sasuke menoleh kepada naruto dan menaikkan alisnya heran "Hn"sebagi responya ,naruto memegang pundak sasuke

" aku sudah memasang strategi kau menyerangnya terakhir kali jangan lupa pakai _susano'o _mu Wakatta"ia kemudian melompat kea rah Gamakichi dan memebri aba aba kepada Tsunade dan sakura untuk menyerangnya

"kau siap sakura, tapi tunggu dulu,aku akan membagikan chakra senju dahulu"kemudian Tsunade memasang segel _byakugounya _dan menempelkan jarinya pada titik violet di dahi sakura,dan seluruh tubuh sakura di hiasi oleh gambar gambar _byakugou berwarna violet _seperti Tsunade ('inget kan yang waktu Tsunade melawan Madara')

"nah sekarang kau siap! kita akan melompat setinggi tingginya BERSIAP!" mereka berdua melompat setinggi tingginya dan…

BRUKK…

DUAARR…

Menyebabkan seluruh tanah hancur berkeping keeping,juubi pun mulai melemah dan oleng kemudian ,naruto melopat dan melemparkan Rasenggan shuriken dengan dibantu 3 tangan Kyuubi,juubi pun mulai mengamuk dan berteriak histeris,kemudian sasuke yang memakai _Susano'o _dan menusukkan pedang _Susano'o_ nya kepada punggung Juubi.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil melawan juubi,dengan nafas terengah engah merekapun turun dari Kuchiyosenya ,dan dengan sekejap kuchiyose itupun menghilang,dengan dibantu para Rookie 9 mereka dibawa ke tenda terdekat dan menyembuhkan luka - luka mereka kemudian munculah kakashi yang sedang terengah engah dengan luka yang memanjang diseluruh tubuhnya dan dibawa Shizune ke salah satu tenda di sana.

Akhirnya perang pun berhasil oleh 3 _Generasi Sannin_.

_3 tahun kemudian_

Team 7 berhasil meraih kebahagiaanya kembali ,dan mereka pun mewujudkan apa yang mereka semua inginkan

"OE SASUKE,SAKURA-CHAN "sang hokage berambut pirang itu memanggil sang ketua Anbu dan Ketua Medic-Nin itu,kedua manusia itupun menghampiri sahabat pirangnya itu "Ada apa naruto"ucap salah satu perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu,pemudayang satunya hanya bergumam'Hn'sebagai responnya

"kalian mau ke ichiraku ramen tidak…aku mempunyai 4 kupon untuk makan di ichiraku sayang jika tak terpakai"dengan wajah memelas

"EH naruto terus yang ke 4 untuk siapa…"dengan wajah innocent

"Tentu saja untuk Sail ah Sakura-chan"kata pmuda pirang itu sambil mengacak acak rambut sang ketua medic-nin,sang pemuda berambut_ Raven _itu hanya mengernyit tak suka "Ehemm~!"kedua pemuda pemudi itu pun tersadar dari apa yang mereka lakukan

"Haaahh~ ~ Teme memangnya aku tak boleh menyentuh _'Istrimu'_ Heh Teme ternyata kau pencemburuan yah"kata pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan jahil tetapi menusuk,Gadis'Eh mungkin sekarang sudah menjdi wanita' wanita itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya untuk menutupi Rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya.

Pemuda beramput _Raven_ itu memegang tangan sang wanita dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya,dan semakin merah saja wajah wanita itu.."Ayoo ,,kalian ini selalu saja memamerkan keromantisan saja ,aku saja dan hinata-chan tidak seromantis kalian HUHH jadi iri"dnegan wajah memelas kemudian mereka mengikuti langkah naruto ke ichiraku Ramen.

Sesampainya mereka menemukan Sai yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datarnya

"OE SAI sejak kapan kau berada disini"penuda pirang itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya"sejak tadi"wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyum Gajenya,mereka pun duduk ,tiba tiba naruto mengancungkan tanganya kearah penjual ramen

"Paman aku pesan 3 ramen dan satu Jumbo"

PLETAK…

"Itaaii..Sakura-chan ~ ~"wanita itu hanya menunjukkan wajah garangnya"kau itu sudah menjadi Hokage tapi tetep saja seperti itu,bagaimana dengan hinata yah aku kasihan dengan dirinya"dengan jari di atas dagunya memanggut mangut tanda sedang berfikir,yang lainya hanya tersenym geli

"Sakura-chan tega sekali,Hinata itu selalu sabar,lembut,tidak seperti kau yang suka memukulku"dengan wajah memelas,

wanita yang mendengarnya memasang wajah super galak dan diatas kepalanya terdapat kepulan asap"APAAAA..KATAMUU NARUTOOOO….!"wanita itu hendak memukul Naruto,tetapi tertahan karena dibalik tirai muncullah seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan model rambut melawan Gravitasi sambil membawa buku kesayanganya

"OIII! kalian sedang apaaa kok tak mengajakku" pemuda itupun sambil duduk disalah satu bangku kosong itu,dan membicarakan hal hal Pribadi mereka yang tak boleh kita dengar…

Lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan mereka,Team 7 berkumpul dengan kesuksesan masing masing…..

Mungkin kalian berharap Ending naruto akan berakhir Happy Ending,aku pun begitu….

**Haaahhh akhirnya selesai juga perjalanan team 7 kali ini,,maaf yah kalau acak acakan hehehehe….**


End file.
